She Feels Like Home
by PurpleDreamsxoxo
Summary: Marriage is supposed to be uplifting, and amazing, and just… blessed. But for Jack, it wasn't any of that. His marriage was in shackles, and has made him a narcissistic man who views the glass as half empty. Will he be able to find happiness again in the form of a new blonde beauty at work? Collab fic.


**Hey everyone! It's infinitemoonx, author in the Girl Meets World archive and Aznmissy04, author of stories like Where the Heart Lies, Let the Summer Games Begin and A Walk in our Stars.**

 **We decided to do a collaboration with a reversal of Aznmissy04 story's 'Love Is a Dangerous Thing'. We are very excited to start this new venture together, and hope that you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: All that Glitters Is Not Gold_

It was one of those days.

Lots of chaos, tears and family all around. But it's not what you think. No, it's a happy occasion. Marcus Brewer was getting married today and as Best Man, his cousin, Jack Brewer was by his side. The two were close. As close as brothers and Jack couldn't be more thrilled that his cousin found the love of his life.

Being in one of the master bedroom's, overlooking where the ceremony was going to take place in less than two hours, memories come flooding back as Jack thinks back to his own wedding almost eight years ago.

 _He met his wife, Gwen Powell when he was hired to expand a section of the Brookside Country Club. She was a loyal member and when they were seated next to one another at the lounge, enjoying drinks, they hit it off almost instantly. They dated for over a year and were engaged for six months before they had their dream wedding._

 _It was a rather elegant, ravish and high class affair. The ceremony was held at Lake Crest Golf Course, overlooking the water and they held their reception at the Grand Hotel, just down the street. Everything was perfect and it was a moment he will never forget. Family and friends were in awe of the couple and all in all, he considered himself a lucky man._

Noticing his cousin was in his zen place, Jack excuses himself to make sure everything downstairs was running smoothly.

Thankfully the caterers were on time and beginning to set up for the delicious meal after the ceremony, the guests were starting to arrive as the ushers were doing their jobs and helping them find their seats and everything seemed good. Except for one thing that caught his attention. His wife was sitting in her seat and right next to her was a vacant chair. One that should have been occupied.

Quickly rushing over to her, he not so gently pulls her up and out of her chair.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Gwen hisses, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Where is father?" he questions in a low tone and glaring at his wife.

"Shouldn't you be helping Mark?" she dismisses, turning back around to take her seat and ignoring him.

"Gwen, don't-," Jack starts before his uncle comes walking over to him with a distraught expression.

Jack looks between the two and is in a battle of what to do. He's worried about his father, but he also has an obligation to his cousin.

Wanting to believe his wife is just in one of her moods, he prays his father is here and goes to help his uncle with whatever crisis has occurred.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, a beautiful blonde was on the way home from her last day at her current job, when she suddenly came across an older gentleman dresss in a suit and wondered why he's wandering around. Going against her better judgement, she walks up to him and inquired, "Are you lost, sir?"

The man looks at the woman and gives her a sad smile as he replies, "I don't know. My memory's not what it used to be."

"That's okay," Kim smiles back. "Why don't I help you?"

The gentleman cautiously gets in as he looks around, frazzled and confused.

"My name's Kim. What's yours?" Kim introduces, wanting to make the man comfortable.

"Um…," the man hum as he's fidgeting with the bracelet he has on his wrist.

Kim glances down at the metal bracelet and notices it's a medical one. Carefully reaching over, she twists it around to find a name as Bryan Brewer is engraved in the center.

He tenses at her touch and quickly retreats his hand as he leans away from her. Unsure of what to do next, Kim watches Bryan's demeanor for a few seconds as she notices his eyes are glued to her jade and gold bracelet she got from her sister. Not knowing what else to do, she unlatches the bracelet and puts it on Bryan's wrist. A smile appears on his face as he stares at the bracelet and mumbles, "Eleanor."

"Bryan, you look mighty handsome in your suit. Are you going somewhere?" she asks in a soft tone once she sees he has relaxed.

"To a party," Bryan announces enthusiastically as he reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a crumpled and dirty piece of paper.

Kim reads the paper and is surprised it's a wedding invitation. Why was Bryan on his own to the event? Who would be cruel enough to leave this sweet man alone? So, feeling sad about the situation she does what any good person would do. She decides to take him herself.

OoOoOoOo

With the wedding now solemnized, the room's chatter dwindled, children tired out from the hectic adventures of wedding shenanigans. The newly wedded couple, however, were just as excited to start this new journey together. Jack placed a teasing hand on his cousin's shoulder, who was entranced in his new wife's euphoria.

"Okay you've got your whole lives ahead of you to make those eyes at each other. C'mon, let's take blessings from the family."

As Jack started to gather his family for a toast, he began to panic. Everyone was there, his aunt, uncle, children… except for his own father.

He searched the area, his actions growing frantic by the second. But his father was still nowhere to be seen.

Observing Jack's erratic nature, Gwen swiftly followed him as he scoured the parking lot, searching for any signs of her father-in-law. She was taken aback as the sole focus of her husband's anger was now her, frustrated at not seeing his father in the parking lot either. "I'm asking you again Gwen, where is _father_?"

"I - I don't know. Jack, I - "

He came threateningly closer, and Gwen flinched. "He was YOUR responsibility, Gwen! How could you be so careless, how could you?!"

"He's an _Alzheimer's_ patient, for god's sake!" His anger was reaching its peak, and with it, he burst. "I swear Gwen, if anything happens to him, then I'll - " Frustrated, he brings his hand back down, knowing yelling and shouting at wife wouldn't get him anywhere.

Gwen blinks back tears as he lets out his frustration on her, and Jack's family gathers in the parking lot hearing the commotion. The atmosphere grew tense as the family watched Jack's outburst and near tear-stricken Gwen, who looked so guilt-ridden they couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

The creased lines of tension on his forehead would not fade away by lashing out on Gwen. Running his hands through his hair in aggravation, he looked away from his wife, knowing he couldn't afford to waste any more time idling like this.

"We need to look for him - he could be anywhere." He fumbled with the car keys in his pockets, "I'm going to take the car and look around." Marcus agreed and said he'll look around the immediate area in case anything pops up.

OoOoOoOo

He had searched the entire city. Popular landmarks, places that his father used to visit and enjoyed. But no matter where he looked, he was still nowhere to be found.

This was all his fault, he never should have trusted Gwen with his father. How could he be so foolish?

Eventually, Jack had decided it was time to post on social media, as well as on the news that he was missing. Feeling dejected, he went home soon enough, hoping that someone had seen him and brought him home.

As he pulled up the driveway, Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief and felt a burden lift off of his shoulder. His prayers were answered, and he hurriedly stepped out of the driver's seat to witness the arrival of his father. He watched the exchange silently, between his father, his wife, and another woman. Relief floods through his skin and bones. His father was home, well and alive.

He continued to watch silently, as he heard Gwen thank her for bringing her father-in-law home, as if she deeply cared for his father and would have done anything to bring him back. The woman's back was to him, and so he did not know who she was, but he heard her voice all the same.

She nodded, saying it was no trouble at all, and that Bryan was a very sweet man.

It wasn't long before goodbyes were said, and Gwen took his father inside. His lips parted when the woman turned around to walk down the porch steps, eager to meet the woman who had found his father, the man that meant so much to him.

Despite the fact that she had turned around, he still didn't know who she was - her back was still turned to him, and all he could see was that she was wearing a yellow dress with complimenting leggings.

He was certain that she wasn't aware of the extent of the favour that this woman had done on him - she had brought his father to safety, cared enough to bring him home to his loved ones. He would never forget her kindness.

He had to thank her before she left.

It was a race against time, as Jack hurried along the footpath to catch up to her. But she proved faster, despite being unbeknownst to Jack's presence. Just as Jack began to approach her, she had already been seated in the taxi she came here with, driving off and leaving him in the dust.

His lips parted in remorse - whoever she was, she was a _godsend. Thank you, whoever you are._


End file.
